


Halloween Sensations

by kwinke



Series: Post-Cannon and All Is Well [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, bound hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwinke/pseuds/kwinke
Summary: Magnus has a surprise for Kravitz, and the two of them are home alone.It's a smut.





	Halloween Sensations

Magnus walks into the front door and into their den snickering one autumnal Saturday afternoon. He had left the house to do some shopping for some woodworking materials, but now has left the majority of it piled up in the outside shed. That project will just have to wait for another time because first he absolutely needs to show his boyfriend what he found at the Fantasy Home Depot.

“Krav!  Krav where are you!” his voice bellows into the house, and somewhere from deep inside he hears the sound of Kravitz startling from the silence and trying to resettle himself. Magnus heads towards Kravitz’ favorite Saturday spot and where he assumes he will find the man – lounged beside the fireplace in the den.  He’s right.

Kravitz bookmarks and sets his book down once he’s finished his paragraph and watches Magnus enter the room with his hands behind his back and an obvious smirk on his face.  His smile is contagious, and Kravitz finds himself standing to greet his boyfriend with the now shared grin.  Physically unable to wait any longer for the surprise, Magnus hands Kravitz the plastic shopping bag that he had been hiding behind his back, and Kravitz questioningly peers into a bag of Halloween decorations. 

“I don’t?”

“They’re you! They’re literally all just plastic little yous!” Magnus howls with laughter as his boyfriend takes out a box containing a string of lights labeled “Grim Reaper Lights”. “I mean, they’re not like actually you, but they do all look like you when you go all skelly-form!  Look, this one is a candy bowl but the scythe moves when you put your hand in it!” He holds up a box containing the candy jar and the man is crying he’s laughing so hard and Kravitz, still confused, can’t help but laugh along with him. It’s ridiculous, really, how many little reaper trinkets Magnus was able to locate and purchase.

“I want to put them all over the house. Can we do that? I want to like deck this place out for Halloween but like specifically Grim Reaper” Magnus grabs Kravitz by the hips and pulls him in to kiss him. Kravitz kisses him back in earnest.

“I am so very flattered, my love. I want to do whatever you see fit for the holiday, but I am so very flattered by all of this,” he responds into Magnus’ lips and the fighter pulls him in tighter so that their hips align.

Their kiss had honestly and earnestly originated chaste, what with the laughs and the delicacy of finding out if Kravitz would even approve of the décor, but with the way Kravitz’ body fits against Magnus’ it was seconds away from getting heated. The fighter makes the decision to take the chance and rocks his hips forward slightly, rubbing his still clothed, still (mostly) soft bulge against the reaper’s.   Kravitz breaths in suddenly and opens his eyes, looking into Magnus’ with want.  Yeah, this was gunna happen.  

It wasn’t often that the two of them were alone together without Taako and Angus, but with those two off on some fashion expedition with Lup and one of Angus’ friends, they had the whole place to themselves.  

Magnus growls into Kravitz mouth and bites down on his bottom lip. Kravitz’ breath hitches as the man pulls away and stands up straighter to loom over the fighter. Kravitz swallows and looks up at Magnus, stopping his gaze and his mouth. 

“Do you uhh… want to go to the-“

Magnus lifts Kravitz up by his ass and Kravitz has no choice but to wrap his legs around Magnus’ body. It’s so fucking hot that Kravitz smashes his mouth into his lover’s and his moan sounds straight from a porno.  Magnus somehow manages to massage his fingers deep into Kravitz’ cheeks while carrying the man across the room, through the door, down the hallway, and into the darkened bedroom, which is a feat honestly in and of itself but Kravitz is entirely too turned on to really think much of it. He moans again when Magnus delicately places his body against the bed and climbs over him, their mouths never parting from the tongue dance that began somewhere in the hallway. 

Magnus slides his leg up between Kravitz’ and rubs his thigh against his clothed cock.  The friction is everything and nothing all at once and all Kravitz wants is to be naked with hands all over his chest and thighs and dick and he must have said that out loud because Magnus is chuckling and saying, “well, yeah, I can work with that. How do you want me?”

Kravitz finally, _finally_ opens his eyes and looks deep into Magnus’. They usually take it slow and sensually, touching each other all over at the same time, but that is not how this encounter has been going so far and all Kravitz can think about is how he wants to be _ravished_.

“Can you… would you mind binding my hands? Is that okay?” Kravitz asks and Magnus is kissing him so hard it’s all teeth and tongue and the most sexual moans he’s ever heard from the fighter.

“Baby, what’s your safe word?” Magnus asks, kissing the side of his jaw. Kravitz pushes his chin up to get Magnus to kiss down his neck and he _does_ but more than kiss, he’s licking and sucking and Kravitz pushes his hips up to seek that friction from his thigh.

“ _Kravitz_ ” Magnus growls and Kravitz snaps back to the present and remembers that he was supposed to answer the question.

“Umm, can we do ‘red’ for stop and ‘yellow’ for pause?” Kravitz grits out, barely remembering how to even speak Common.

“Good boy,” Magnus responds, sucking a bruise into his collar bone and Kravitz is already so hard from just that tiny bit of praise he doesn’t know if he’ll even make it to taking his clothes off.

“Baby, will you use that spell for me and give me some ropes to work with?”  Kravitz flicks his wrists, a few more times than needed because focusing is so hard (pun intended) but produces the ropes that Magnus has requested.  “Thank you, babe. You are so fucking good at magic, do you know that?” he asks, while working the ropes around the Reaper’s wrists. Kravitz arches his back and tries to rub against Magnus’ thigh a bit more. The praise is pushing him so close to the edge.  “You are so fucking impressive. It turns me on so much when you do shit like this, make something appear out of nothing” he kisses Kravitz again hard and all the while manages to tie the ropes to the bedframe above Kravitz’ head.  “Color?” he asks, pulling on the ropes.

“Green” Kravitz moans, pushing against Magnus.

“That’s my good boy”

And suddenly there’s no body on top of him and the friction is just gone and Kravitz starts to reel from the loss of touch.

“Yellow, yellow, yellow, where did – why did-“ he stutters nervously.

There’s a hand on his chest, running down the buttons of his shirt, and the bed shifts again as Magnus gets back on it.

“Baby, shhh, I’m right here, I’m not going to leave you like this right? I love you. I’m right here, just admiring that sexy body of yours and getting some things ready” he undoes the top button of Kravitz’ shirt and his heart beat doesn’t slow down but the anxiety fades a bit.  “Can I unbutton this?” he asks quietly and Kravitz nods and Magnus undoes the rest of the buttons incredibly fast for a human without nightvision and with no magic capabilities. His hand moves across Kravitz’ naked top gently, and Kravitz arches into the touch.

“So sensitive” Magnus moans and leans down to tongue at one of Kravitz’ nipples. He fucking loves this, how sensitive he is to touch when there’s blood rushing though his veins and Magnus knows just how to get it to all go to his cock.  His pants feel terribly tight and he moans. Magnus switches nipples and sucks hard before kissing his way down Kravitz’ stomach.

“You are so hard right now and I fucking love it. Bet I could get you off just like this, huh? Just telling you how good you look tied up against my mattress and begging me to fuck you with those dark eyes of yours” Magnus presses his lips against his Kravitz’ zipper while he speaks and it’s literally all Kravitz can do to not come right then and there in his trousers. He arches into his lips and Magnus tongues at his clothed cock and his hot breath somehow gets though the layers of fabric.

“Please,” Kravitz groans and Magnus’ tongue presses into the bulge.

“Please, what?  Tell me what you want”

“Anything, _Gods Magnus_ , literally anything I just want you” he moans and Magnus moves back up to his mouth to kiss him again. They’re skin to skin now and Kravitz manages a thought like _when did he take his clothes off_ but the thought doesn’t really formulate completely beyond being glad that they’re chest to chest and rocking together.

“How about I take these off of you?” he whispers as his fingers dance along the line of his pants and Magnus is definitely humping his leg but it feels so good. He nods and Magnus moves to start unbuttoning his pants and Kravitz helps as best he can to wiggle his trousers down.  Magnus cups him through his underwear and it should be embarrassing to realize there’s already a small gathering of precum where the tip of his cock is, but instead Magnus just drags a finger over it and moans. 

“Krav, I love how turned on you are right now. It’s so fucking hot” Magnus says into his ear and his breath is wet and hot before a tongue reaches out and licks the shell of his ear.  Kravitz keens at that, loves Magnus and his tongue and his big strong hands on his lean body.  A thought comes to him that this is a body he has constructed, that he has decided it is what is worthy of being loved and touched, but somewhere in his gut he thinks that Magnus would love and touch his body even if he didn’t look like this.  That thought rocks Kravitz to his core and turns his head so that Magnus kisses him hard, licking into his mouth and rocking his body against his thigh.

Magnus trails his fingers down his happy trail, delicately over his cock, and presses hard down just below his balls. Kravitz groans with want and lifts his hips up. Magnus gets the picture and starts dragging his boxers down, letting Kravitz’ cock spring free and slap up against his stomach, precum still beading at the head.  He presses his fingers against his hole again lightly, just rubbing his fingers against the tightened pucker of his ass and it feels so fucking good Kravitz is chanting his name against his lips mixed in with “oh fuck”s and “gods, please”s.

The loss of Magnus’ fingers is followed by the sound of a bottle of lube uncapping, snapping shut shortly after, and then the pressure is back this time but it’s slick and so dirty and everything. Kravitz moans against Magnus’ lips as he finally _finally_ breeches his first finger into him and he fills so full of Magnus. The fighter’s fingers are long, thick, calloused from hours of lifting weights and carving into wood, and it takes a while before his body can adjust to the stretch of having even one digit inside of him.  Magnus leans down and licks a stripe over his right nipple when he finally is able to slide a second finger inside, finding Kravitz’ prostate on the first push. Kravitz lets out a deep growl.

“Oh, fuck, you’re so fucking good for me. I love how responsive you are, baby, thank you for letting me hear you” he moans between sucking and nibbling on Kravitz’ nipple. Kravitz presses down on the fingers, letting the praise and the digits press into his spot as he sees stars. Magnus pulls his body to fall over his boyfriend’s so that he can lick his way to his left nipple, and then somehow manages to use his right hand pinch at the right one again.

“Magnus, please, fuck, I am so close-“ And suddenly Magnus’ fingers aren’t pressing against his prostate anymore, aren’t pinching his nipples. He rocks down on the fingers that are still inside of him, but Magnus manages to keep him dangling just right on the edge of feeling too good and not good enough.

“Baby, I’m not ready for you to come just yet” he mumbles into the area right below his pectoral and Kravitz throws his head back a bit in annoyance. Magnus chuckles at his desperation and scissors his fingers. Kravitz moans again, a little bit louder, and Magnus just kisses back up to his mouth.  Kravitz pushes his tongue against Magnus’ teeth and licks into the fighter’s mouth, pulling his tongue into his own mouth to suck on. Magnus groans at how downright filthy it is and rocks his body down a bit to get better leverage.

Suddenly, there’s a bit of increased pressure at his hole and Kravitz starts a litany of chants, “Yes, yes, please Magnus, yes,” he’s moaning and Magnus wiggles a third slick finger inside of him. The stretch is so much, so tight, so raw, and Kravitz almost wants to buck away from the sensation but instead forces himself to hold still as Magnus expertly wiggles and slides his fingers into the man gently.  When they’re pressed back up against Kravitz’ prostate, he bears down on them and moans into Magnus’ mouth. 

“Krav, baby, you are so fucking good for me, I love how tight but pliant you are under my fingers. You are so hot,” he moans and Kravitz rocks down on his fingers again.

“Please – I need your dick – please,” he grits out, out of breath.  Magnus moans at that, dick pulsing against Kravitz’ thigh, and bites down on Kravitz’ lip. Then he’s sitting up, looking down at the man spread out beneath him.

“Do you think you’re ready for me?” He asks sincerely, scissoring his fingers a bit more and Kravitz nods emphatically.  Magnus slowly withdraws his fingers, and Kravitz whines at the loss, but arches into the bed when he hears the sound of lube uncapping and recapping again. There’s a dull, hot pressure against his hole and Kravitz opens his eyes to watch Magnus line himself up. “Color” he pants, already breathless himself.

“Green! Gods, Magnus, green-“ Kravitz basically yells as Magnus presses into him and lowers himself back down over his body. Kravitz bears down and Magnus expertly finds his prostate when he’s fully sheathed inside. They stay still like that for a moment, while Kravitz adjusts to the feeling of being so _full_ of Magnus, before the man starts moving just a little bit. Kravitz searches for Magnus’ mouth and is rewarded with a tongue as the fighter starts fucking him properly. His thrusts are already sporadic, and it’s obvious that neither of them are going to last long, and Magnus has to start licking along Kravitz’ neck because he’s panting so hard.

“Magnus, please, please I am so close oh fuck oh please-“ he chants and Magnus’ right hand falls down to finally _finally_ start stroking Kravitz and it’s over before he even realizes it. Kravitz’ body can’t choose between arching up or baring down, but it opts to bare down hard and Magnus buries himself deep into his boyfriend as he shoots come all over his own chest. Magnus moans as the sight of his boyfriend losing himself to his ministrations, and fucks him through his orgasm.  Right when it’s on the edge of too much too much too much, Magnus pushes in deep and collapses as he comes.

They stay like that for a moment, panting and feeling loose from their shared orgasms, before Magnus presses up and starts to pull out. Kravitz moans at the loss, a little sore from the repeated pressure on his prostate, but Magnus kisses him deep and lovingly.  He reaches up and unties Kravitz’ hands, and immediately Kravitz waves one of them over the two of them, Prestidigitating their messes, and then pulls the man closer and onto his chest. Magnus complies, grabbing the wrist that’s nearest him and rubbing circles into the red marks from the ropes. They stay like that while their breathing and heartrates return to normal. 

“That was fantastic,” Kravitz praises as he kisses the top of Magnus’ head.

“Mmm” Magnus responds, and Kravitz chuckles.

“What, did you fuck me too hard?” he laughs and Magnus presses his face higher into Kravitz’ chin, snuggling impossibly closer.

“Mmm, yes, now shhh it’s nap time” and Kravitz laughs and pulls the man closer.

“Ahh, okay. Goodnight, my love. Thank you”

“Mmm”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I wrote a smut. 
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive comments/criticisms!


End file.
